


Amaryllis

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Lots of cuddly fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Rose - Freeform, mentions of bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: It was a cold day to buy flowers, but how could Weiss not with Valentine’s coming up? They seemed like the perfect present for her own Rose. And the extra hugs and kisses were always appreciated.(Mentions of background Bumbleby)





	

Weiss preemptively stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket before she stepped out into the frigid cold. It blasted her skin, chillier than she expected, but nothing she wasn’t already accustomed to. She could manage with her usual skirt and boots, however absurd that might have seemed to the summery residents of Vale. Ruby loved skirts on her. The gray morning atmosphere was a tad depressing, but she found solace knowing the weather was forecasted to brighten up later.

She descended the front stairs of her apartment building down onto the sidewalk, mentally preparing the route she intended to follow today, same as always. Turn right at the adjacent complex, straight three blocks until she reached the faulty traffic light so that she could cross it without having to take a detour around. A quick stop, then on to Ruby’s place. She moved quickly, hoping to be out of the cold as fast as she could.

She began her three block trek fitfully wondering if this was getting stale to her girlfriend. Ruby always said she could barely stand waiting these few extra minutes for Weiss, but for Weiss the big hug and extra kisses were always worth the wait. After a few weeks of the same gifts, Weiss certainly thought she would have grown out of it if it were her. But, it wasn’t her she reminded herself. Ruby told her every day she should stop worrying about these things.

There were other things to be worrying about. Only four more boxes needed to be filled in her apartment. She realized, with a little sadness, that this might be the last time she ever walked this route, depending on how quickly she could get all her things moved out of her apartment. The only question now was when and how to tell to Ruby… Weiss shook it from her head. Now wasn’t the time to think on it. There were other things to worry about.

Weiss could see the traffic light up ahead. She brushed past lines of other people who favored this intersection as well, all bundled up in coats and scarves and gloves. The line of traffic perpendicular to her was frozen in place just as she expected and she quickly glided across the crosswalk. The light wasn’t really faulty but it might as well have been. Anybody not on the main street would be in for quite the wait, to say the least. Weiss walked half a block farther, lamenting those poor souls stuck in traffic, and peered inside a small shop on her right. She was relieved to see the owner, a little old lady, wasn’t warded off by the cold.

Weiss heard the familiar ring as she pushed the door open and smiled at the shopkeep, pleasantly greeting her with a trained smile.

“Traffic backed up once again I see…”

“Honestly,” she brusquely replied. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at the people stuck out there. “I’ve no idea why people still try to take this route. It may be the heart of the city, sure, but it doesn’t do anyone any good if it’s all stopped up like this. But anyway… you want some roses, don’t you?”

She turned to take some from a shelf but stopped, hands retracting. Weiss curiously peered over her shoulder and saw to her surprise not a single rose. No roses, and on the day she needed them most. She heard the shopkeep click her teeth and she turned back to Weiss frowning, apparently annoyed herself.

“I’m sorry Miss Schnee but I’m all out of roses today. Valentine’s is approaching, you know, and everybody loves their roses. Some fool just bought out all I had left, insisting that the more he had the better. I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner.”

“Yes, I know,” Weiss sighed with a false smile. “I was hoping to pick up an extra today too, but that’s okay, I suppose. I’m sure I can find a suitable replacement.”

Weiss promptly scanned her stands and shelves for any traces of red, desperately trying to find one so she could unwind the anxiety building in her chest. As long as the flower was red and looked pretty, it didn’t matter to Weiss what kind of flower it was. She just needed something, a gift to present to Ruby when she told her she was moving out soon. Just in case she felt she might tell her today, if the conditions were favorable. Weiss strolled through the shop, carefully evaluating potential substitutes, thinking that the day had already started off cold and dark.

But Weiss’s attention was drawn by a cluster of bright plants a table away. Their flowers stemmed out together yet curled and bloomed outward at the end, like a trumpet of sorts. They were all primarily white but striped with a vibrant red wave in the middle.

“Are these lilies of some kind?” Weiss asked pointing at them.

“Not technically, no, but that’s what people call them. Would you like one?”

“Yes, I think I would,” Weiss said, very pleased with the idea of showing it to Ruby. She plucked one out of its bundle and passed the requested lien over but froze when she was handed two flowers.

“Oh… are you sure?”

“Who’s to say I won’t run out of these too by the time you come around? Take one for today and one for Valentine’s.”

“Well, if you really think so. Thank you so much. I’ll be sure to tell you how she likes them!”

Weiss close the door behind her and started back down the street, miserable again in the cold air. But she was happy she could always count on that little lady. She had a flower for every occasion, even when the ones Weiss planned on buying were out of stock. Roses were her go-to, and were usually available, but she was captivated by the new alternative she held in her hands. She didn’t know how she had never noticed them before. They were just so bright. The red streaks even briefly turned pink where they melted into white, flowing petals.

She just hoped Ruby would enjoy them too...

She would find out soon enough. Ruby’s apartment was only another five minute walk away.

Weiss prayed she wasn’t shivering too noticeably as she slipped inside the building. She opted for the stairwell instead of the elevator, hoping the longer walk would give her a chance to warm up before she showed up on Ruby’s doorstep a shivering, sniffling mess. Three flights of stairs up and she moved into the hall and up to Ruby’s door four doors down, feeling a little more presentable. Weiss cleared her throat, tugged at her collar, neatly rearranged her bangs… no, that never worked. She tousled her hair and took a last look at the flowers in her hand. She hid one in her purse to save it for Valentine’s and rotated the other so that the petals would be facing Ruby when the door opened.

She knocked on the door. Waiting. Straightening her posture. Practicing her smile.

The handle turned and Weiss smiled when Ruby opened the door, jumping out of it and into her arms before she could even say hello.

“Weiss!”

“Ah! Hi Ruby.” Weiss wriggled out of her arms a bit, fearing the flower was being crushed between them, and Ruby let her go and backed up with a glowing grin.

“Uh, sorry. Hi Weiss.”

Weiss presented the flower to her, relieved to see how wide her eyes went when she took it for herself.

“Woah… look at this! It’s so pretty… not as pretty as you of course, but still pretty.”

“That’s a relief. They were out of roses today, so I found this instead.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, huh? With Valentine’s just around the corner and everything,” she said with a hopeful glance to Weiss, trying to bait her into acknowledging the upcoming holiday. She only grinned back.

Ruby grinned too, her attempt cutely foiled, and looped her arm through Weiss’s and led her inside. The first thing Weiss noticed, which she was ashamed to say was a common occurrence in Ruby’s apartment, was a big bundled blanket on the couch and a bushel of yellow curls sticking out of it, arm lazily dangling off the side.

“I see your sister’s sleeping in…” Weiss whispered. “I thought she was seeing Blake today?”

“Huh. I thought so too. Oh well. I guess that’s between them.”

“I suspect that neither of them are morning people anyhow…”

“Yang’s going to have to be on Valentine’s,” Ruby grumbled, more to herself than to Weiss.

“Why is that? Is she going out early with Blake?”

“Not on my watch she isn’t! I asked her if she would help me make a special Valentine’s breakfast for you.”

“Really? What’s on the menu?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. You’ll love it, don’t worry.”

“I’m not. I haven’t been disappointed by your sister’s cooking yet.”

“Now that I think about it, when was the last time you had dinner with us Weiss?”

“It wasn’t that long ago… two weeks?”

“You should stay tonight!” Ruby cheered, squeezing Weiss’s hands.

It was a tempting invitation for sure, but Weiss needed to finish packing her things… she needed to tell Ruby. But now wasn’t the time. She was confident a better opportunity would arise.

“You say that every time I come over Ruby. And I know it’s only because you want to cuddle longer.”

Ruby grinned, guilty as charged. Weiss was about to scold her but heard little clicks clacking on the floor, coming closer, and from the kitchen saw Zwei running towards her.

“And hello there Zwei!” Weiss crouched down to meet him and pet his head. “You’re still as cute as ever I see. Yes you are,” Weiss quietly cooed, ”do you like when I scratch behind your ears? Yes you do!”

Weiss unhooked herself from Ruby to pick him up, rubbing their noses together when Ruby cleared her throat beside her. Weiss turned and saw her pouting and crossing her arms, tapping her foot and displaying every other behavior one could to demonstrate impatience plus a tinge of annoyance.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that you don’t pick me up and caress me and rub noses every time I come up to you.”

“But I also don’t buy Zwei flowers either.” Weiss set him down and and pet him again when he tilted his head. “Sorry Zwei. I have cuddling priorities, and I need to take of someone else for now.”

She passed a glare to Ruby, smirking as she hooked her arm through hers.

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of your dog.”

Ruby tried to maintain her steely stare even though a little smile was sneaking through. Weiss resumed leading Ruby to her room and sat on the bed with her, instantly hugging her waist and kissing her to make up for her betrayal.

“Maybe if you just cuddled me more often…”

“Just you wait. Come Valentine’s it’ll be difficult to get me off of you.”

“We’ll see.”

“What, are you going to try to avoid me?” Weiss asked as she dropped her bag to the floor and sat her boots next to it.

“Are you kidding? It’ll be a dream come true for me, but you, Weiss Schnee, tend to get a little flustered after a while,” Ruby said with a teasing lilt.

“I do not!”

“You do too! You start blushing and stammering and you tell me you need a minute because your heart’s racing-”

“Okay, so I get a _little_ flustered! Naturally that’s what happens when I’m around someone as cute and cuddlesome as you for so long.”

“I don’t know how you’re going to survive Valentine’s then,” Ruby grinned, quickly turning to tackle Weiss onto the bed while she flipped on top of her, holding one of her hands and using the other for support.

Ruby was a little sad to see Weiss totally unfazed by a move like that. The classic surprise tackle-into-cuddle maneuver almost always earned a blush from her.

“I’m guessing it’s going to be a lot like this?”

“You’d be a fool if you’re expecting anything else!”

“It’s starting to sound like you’re challenging me…”

“A challenge, huh?” Ruby thoughtfully tilted her head. “Yeah! I challenge you Weiss Schnee,” she proclaimed while pushing her girlfriend’s cheeks up with her index fingers, “to cuddle with me for an hour without breaking out in hives!”

“And what if I can’t? Not that I ever have had hives before,” she quickly added. She wondered how Ruby was planning on compensating her for her time. The consequences for losing to Ruby always seemed more like rewards, so Weiss was willing to participate if she could spare the time.

Ruby blinked. She tilted her head again, clearly not having thought her demands out.

“Um… Uh… I’ll think of something.”

“And, just to be clear… you’re not going to tickle me are you? Tickling doesn’t count as cuddling right?”

“I know how much you hate being tickled, so no.”

“You promise?”

Ruby untied their fingers to pinky promise her. “I promise Weiss, no tickling.”

“Thank goodness…”

Weiss breathed in, relieved. She was staring at Ruby now. Ruby was staring at her. Ruby was smiling back at her and she felt that familiar feeling forcing her lips to curl, because that grin of hers was too cute not to smile back at.

“See, even now you’re blushing Weiss!”

“You really love to point it out…” Weiss frowned and turned away, hating that instead of going away the heat would rush to her ears too.

“Well that’s only because it’s cute. You’re cute Weiss.”

Ruby reached for her hand again but flinched when she touched something thin and chapped, and she saw the flower still clutched in Weiss’s hand.

“Oh, right. I mean to ask you Weiss, what kind of flower is this?”

Ruby backed off of Weiss’s torso and lifted her hand again to examine it. Weiss followed her up, regretting that she didn’t think to ask for its name.

“When I asked if it was a lily all the shopkeep said was ‘not technically, no, but that’s what people call them.’ I guess that was good enough for me at the time since I was in such a rush to find something for you.”

“Huh. Well, thank you for getting it for me Weiss, whatever it is.” Ruby hugged her again and Weiss stared over her shoulder, which is when she realized that Ruby was sitting straddling her lap on the edge of the bed, and that image by itself was enough to ignite another nervous fire in her ears.

“S-Should I get more?” Weiss mumbled while trying to fight off the warm infection.

“Yeah! I really like it… can you imagine how pretty a bunch of them together would look?”

Weiss loved her enthusiasm. She was happy to see that flowers weren’t getting old to her yet.

“I’ll start getting more then. It’s unfortunate that it’s been so cold outside though. It makes the walk over here that much more tedious.”

“You know Weiss,” Ruby started with a frown in that familiarly sour tone, “you wouldn’t have to make this trip every time if you had just moved in with me from the start.”

Weiss sighed and frowned back. She knew Ruby was going to bring this up.

“If Yang had actually had something better than a part-time job at the time I might have considered it more.”

“Yang told you from the beginning she didn’t mind! She’s even letting Blake in too!”

“Blake’s going to be here too? Goodness, you might need a bigger apartment for all of us…”

“No, it’ll be fine! Blake and Yang will share one room and we’ll share the other,” Ruby said, simple as that.

“You mean… s-sleeping in the same bed together?”

“You’re blushing again Weiss…”

“That’s is besides the point!” Weiss shouted trying to shake the red out of her cheeks. “Either way, I didn’t think I should have moved in lest I become a burden to you two. Or, three.”

“But you’ve got a full-time job Weiss! You’d just have to chip in on the budget, which you already do for yourself now. It wouldn’t be any different. Oh wait, one thing that would be different is me being able to wake up staring at the love of my life every morning. Boy, doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Oh, quiet… if I were you I would start making room if you want me here so badly. It’s not the most inviting look.”

Weiss had told her countless times how poorly optimized the space in her room was. She already had a walk-in closet, so if she just ditched the dresser and rearranged her tables there would actually be space for two people to walk around. Not to mention the jackets and shirts and pajamas strewn about that Ruby refused to hang up.

“Like it matters. You’re not moving in anyway.”

Weiss sighed and held Ruby’s cheek. She had to break the news eventually. She lifted a lock of red hair behind her ear.

“Whatever you do mean Ruby? I’ve already packed all my things.”

Ruby perked up, looking curiously at Weiss now.

“What do you mean Weiss?”

Weiss couldn’t help but grin. She had been waiting all month for this.

“Didn’t Yang tell you? I’ve already cleared it with her. I’ll be here by the end of the week, just in time for Valentine’s. Sleeping in the same bed with you, so you’ll be able to wake up staring at the love of your life in the morning.”

Ruby stared blankly, her mouth opening but nothing coming out. She didn’t know what to say. Weiss had made a big fuss about it for so long and now she was just grinning away.

“I-I- Yang- You… Weiss!”

“You’re blushing again Ruby,” she said, laughing with her and pecking her on the cheek.

Weiss hugged and kissed her again, hoping to earn some kind of cute cathartic reaction. She was surprised she hadn’t been tackled onto the bed again. All Ruby did was squeeze her hand and hug her back, smiling that dorky, dumbfounded smile at her. Weiss watched it grow as Ruby watched hers grow until they started giggling, and _then_ Ruby tackled her back onto the bed, lying next to her and nuzzling up against her cheek. This was the kind of cuddling that flustered Weiss, because as soon as she felt Ruby’s lips or nose or chin tickling her cheek she was blushing within the second.

“We’ll be able to spend the entire day together!”

“That we will.”

“Now that I think about it… if you’re going to be here all day every day, well, that’s a long time. I’ll have to find something to do other than curl up with you all day.”

“While I wouldn’t mind, it also wouldn’t be a bad idea to think of some activities for Valentine’s. While I finish moving you should start arranging a schedule, just so we don’t end up stuck in your room on Valentine’s Day all of days.”

“Oh, as if that could be a bad thing.”

Weiss peered at Ruby. That sounded more like something her sister would suggest rather than her.

“What’s with that look? Oh, Weiss, not like that! I meant cuddling! Not that filth that Blake reads about.”

“Sorry. Well, I personally don’t see a problem with either option, but it’s filth according to you. We don’t have to do anything crazy. Just relax together. We could go out to eat, watch a movie or two-”

“Go to the theme park? Yang might take all of us!”

“Yes,” Weiss sighed, “we could go to the theme park.”

“It’s just a suggestion Weiss, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. We could also always just stay here, you and me, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes…”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“Of course not. I for one wouldn’t mind doing that for a while. We, are going to cuddle right? Because you’re making it sound like it’s off the table at this point.”

“Of course we are. I’m just saying we shouldn’t for the entire day.”

“Oh! I could show you that show that I’ve been watching lately with Yang! The murder-mystery-investigation-horror one about the Grimm Reaper?”

Weiss frowned, not entirely sold on the idea yet.

“Why is it spelled with two m’s again?”

“It’s like her calling card. You’d see if you watched it. And it’s got a pretty great theme song. Oh, oh oh oh! Weiss! I just figured out what I want you to do if you lose.”

“Oh. Your challenge? And what would that be?”

“Will you sing a song for me?”

Ruby asked so nicely, but Weiss could detect her desperation. What a way to kill the moment. She felt like she still needed more practice. She wasn’t even sure what song she wanted to sing, even though she had been thinking about it for years. Ruby always brought it up every few months, and it honestly annoyed Weiss even though she knew she had good intentions.

“...Fine. I’d rather not, but if that’s really what you want…”

“Wait, really? Seriously Weiss?”

“Don’t give me time to reconsider. And don’t gawk like that… it’s not like I’ve been practicing for you or anything. But I’m only going to do it if there’s no one else around! And because it’s Valentine’s… and because it’s you.” Weiss turned to look back at Ruby, placing a hand on her warming cheek.

“Oh, uh, thanks Weiss… But yeah, you can do it whenever no one’s around! Whatever you need Weiss.”

“In that case, kiss me again,” Weiss said while she pulled Ruby back down and pulled her close, their legs crossing under and over each other. “Hopefully by cuddling with you, some of your unrivaled optimism will rub off on me.”

“Now that I can do Weiss!”

Ruby used one arm to hug her back and gave her a big smooch, following with a series of quick pecks that thrilled her nervous skin.

Cuddling wasn’t all that bad. It was just like with her singing - she was unconfident in it. Weiss felt clumsy when she sat so closely to Ruby and tried to find the optimal way to hug her, the same way her voice stumbled over certain notes and she was sure she was being criticized for it. She wasn’t ever sure of what Ruby wanted her to do anyhow, since she was always content with just hugging and kissing her. Weiss did return the favor when she found the chance to, however awkward she may have felt.

For now, she just let Ruby cover her in kisses. If she was going to move in with her she was going to have to build up a resistance to this.

“Oh, Weiss?”

“Yes?”

“You never said what you wanted me to do if you won the challenge.”

“Nothing. I can’t think of anything. You’re already perfect.”

“Oh. R-Really? Perfect’s such a strong word…” Ruby looked away again, rolling her eyes as she said it, suddenly finding it hard to meet Weiss’s gaze.

“It’s the only word.”

Ruby’s blush exploded and smile expanded. Weiss was gazing so warmly at her… she sure had a way with words.

“See Ruby? You get just as flustered as I do.”

“You know, you make it really, really hard to not want to cuddle you.”

“I’m aware. I just love seeing you blush like that.”

“You really love to point it out,” Ruby echoed, smiling at her now.

“I really love you Ruby,” Weiss said while she fastened her arms around her.

“Really love you too Weiss,” she giggled as she started kissing her again. It was just so hard not to.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by ‘Apartment’ by Young The Giant.
> 
> I made a point of not using a white rose as the flower Weiss finds. While I’m all for the cheesiness, I’ve done it two or three times already. Enough’s enough. (And yet I’ll still add the classic, cheesy tsundere ‘It’s not like I wanted to-’ line.)
> 
> I had a tough time in general writing this time... most of the creativity I have to bring out just wasn’t there for so long and I feel like the fic became a little bland as a result. I tried to let their conversation carry itself to make up for it… I don’t think delaying it to work on it longer would have helped. I dunno. Something about this one I just couldn’t quite pull off. I’d love to hear your thoughts, things you thought I could have done better on, any suggestions at all, I want ‘em. Fire away!
> 
> And no, this isn’t the White Rose fic I said I was working on. That fic is almost done. And no, I don’t have a Bumbleby fic for Valentine’s… Sorry. But there is a Bumbleby fic that should be coming up either next or after that White Rose one, all once I get schoolwork out of the way before it catches up to me.
> 
> And of course, today has to be a day I have class. Woohoo. I’m going to go be miserable now. Happy Valentine’s (and International Fanworks Day) everyone, and thanks for reading as always!


End file.
